memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Transporter room
A transporter room is part of an starship or space station which is specially outfitted to transport lifeforms and small inanimate objects. The number of transporter rooms varies per ship or station the main criteria being able to evacuate all personnel within a specified time. All key components which are needed for transport are fitted in this room and the one just below that. A transporter room is usually manned by a transporter operator. Miles O'Brien was the senior transporter chief for much of the ''Enterprise''-D's service. Transporter Room Three was O'Brien's preferred room. Before he left to take up his post on Deep Space 9, Jean-Luc Picard told him it would not be the same without him. (Star Trek: The Next Generation, DS9: "Emissary") Although Deep Space 9 does possess transporter rooms, Ops has its own transporter. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Rooms and uses USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Transporter Room 1 Transporter Room 1 was located on deck 6, in room 1654. ( ) Mass evacuation transporter for decks 5 to 10. ( ) :For decks 1 to 4, mass evacuation occured via the cargo transporters. ( ) In 2364, Lieutenant Tasha Yar requested Commander William Riker's presence in this room. His presence was needed for an inspection of an unidentified item being beamed in from a surface station on Haven. With Riker present, a Betazoid gift box materialized on the transporter pad. Later, Counselor Deanna Troi, when entering the room, would express dismay at the sight of the gift box. ( ) :This episode is the first time we see this room. Michael Rider portrayed the transporter chief. Transporter Room 2 Transporter Room 2 was located on deck 6. Mass evacuation transporter for decks 5 to 10. ( ) Transporter Room 3 Transporter Room 3 was located on deck 6, in room 2054. Mass evacuation transporter for decks 5 to 10. ( ) 2364 * Propulsion expert Kosinski and his companion, The Traveler, are beamed aboard the Enterprise from the starship ''Fearless'' into this room. Greeting the visitors were Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, and Chief Engineer Argyle. ( ) :This is the first episode where Transporter Room 3 is seen. The door leading into this room is seen briefly wherein the location is given as 6|2054. The transporter chief, seen very briefly, is played by an unknown actor. * After speaking with Doctor Beverly Crusher and Counselor Troi about a brain graph of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Commander Riker requested the computer for a location of the captain. The computer located the captain's last position as this room. Before Riker could order a shutdown of transporter controls, Picard, under the influence of the thought maker, had beamed to his prior command, the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]]. ( ) * A rescue-and-recovery party of Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Lieutenant La Forge beamed to the freighter Batris from this room. Before returning to the Enterprise with Korris and his companions, Captain Picard ordered Lieutenant Yar to this room to greet the away team. She relieved the transporter chief, and beamed the party in herself. ( ) :The transporter chief is not seen in this episode. 2366 *After a terrorist bombing at the Lumar Cafe on Rutia IV in 2366, Captain Picard ordered the transporter chief to target Dr. Crusher, Lt. Cmdr. Data, and Lt. Worf, and prepare for an immediate beam up. However, before the transportation could take effect, Crusher was kidnapped by the Ansata. :It may be assumed that Data and Worf were beamed into this room following the kidnapping. * A few days later, in a brazen attack on the Enterprise, the Ansata planeted a bomb on the main reactor chamber. Captain Picard ordered the transporter chief to lock onto the explosive device and beam it out into space. As the bomb had sensor jamming technology, the chief couldn't complete the order. It was only when Lt. Cmdr. La Forge removed the bomb from the chamber with a laser cutter and placed his communicator on the bomb could the transportation take effect. As per the chief engineer's instructions, the bomb materialized five kilometers off the starboard nacelle where it exploded harmlessly. ( ) * Upon the chance discovery of an one-man spaceship crashed on a planet in the Zeta Gelis Cluster, a medical triage team led by Riker, and consisting of Dr. Crusher, Lt. Cmdr. Data, and Lt. Cmdr. La Forge, were beamed near to the crash site by the transporter chief in this room. ( ) :Though not stated, it can be speculated that this team and their patient, John Doe, were returned to the starship via this room. Transporter Room 4 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 5 to 10. ( ) Transporter Room 5 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 6 to 16. ( ) Transporter Room 6 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 6 to 16. ( ) * In 2364, the transporter chief for this room reported a transporter console malfunction to the bridge. The malfunction was later attributed to an entity found in the Beta Renner cloud. ( ) Transporter Room 7 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 6 to 16. ( ) Transporter Room 8 Transporter room 8 was located on deck 12. ( ) Mass evacuation transporter for decks 6 to 16. ( ) * In 2364, Wesley Crusher, on his way to the Starfleet Academy entrance exams, is beamed to Relva VII from this room. Captain Picard and Commander Riker wished him well, and his mother, Dr. Crusher, gave him a hug expressing her pride and love. Later, the three officers greeted Admiral Gregory Quinn and Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick of the Judge Advocate General as they beamed in from the planet. ( ) :This room is first seen in ( ). Transporter Room 9 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 6 to 16. ( ) :This transporter room, or Transporter Room 10, were seen in ( ) when Security Officer Tasha Yar beamed Riker to the ''Enterprise.'' Transporter Room 10 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 6 to 16. ( ) Transporter Room 11 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 17 to 28. ( ) Transporter Room 12 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 17 to 28. ( ) Transporter Room 13 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 17 to 28. ( ) Transporter Room 14 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 17 to 28. ( ) Transporter Room 15 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 29 to 42. ( ) Transporter Room 16 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 29 to 42. ( ) Transporter Room 17 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 29 to 42. ( ) Transporter Room 18 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 29 to 42. ( ) Transporter Room 19 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 29 to 42. ( ) Transporter Room 20 Mass evacuation transporter for decks 29 to 42. ( ) Category: Starship sections Category:Starship sections de:Transporterraum